


He's a fake

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boyfriend Derek, M/M, Psychopath Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahí, en medio del climax, se olvidó de la sangre, del cerebro de Matt esparcido como gelatina a su alrededor</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a fake

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente esto iba a ser un longfic pero perdí el cuaderno donde lo estaba escribiendo así que todo quedó en este pedacito.  
> Espero que les guste

Han sido varios días desde la última ocasión y aun así no puede evitar estremecerse cada vez que lo recuerda. Las fauces del lobo ensangrentadas y a su lado el cuerpo inerte de Matt. Derek tiene razón al decir que es su culpa, que nada de eso hubiera pasado de no ser por su habilidad para insistir sin tregua.

Recuerda que el rubio, cuando no había nadie cerca, le decía que Derek era un psicópata disfrazado del novio perfecto.

_Entre psicópatas se reconocen._

Piensa al recordar todas las fotografías que encontró en su disco duro.

Frente a la sociedad Derek era un héroe por haber salvado a su novio de un acosador; para los ojos de Stiles era un asesino, pero aun sabiendo lo que había hecho seguía queriéndolo, seguía viendo al hombre del que se enamoró tras esos perfectos ojos verdes o avellana. Eran los ojos de Derek, esos que ve cada día al despertar y los mismos que le ven antes de dormir.

Su padre cree que son la pareja perfecta y que cada quien ha presenciado lo suficiente como para perder tiempo separados así que cuando Derek le pidió llevarse a Stiles a vivir con él John no tuvo el corazón para decir que no.

Nadie le preguntó a Stiles y si lo hubieran hecho habría dicho que sí pero de esa forma al menos podría culparse a sí mismo y no sentiría ganas de reclamarle a su padre por enviarlo a Derek sin su consentimiento.

-He pensado en ir a cenar –Dice el lobo deslizando su índice desde su rodilla hasta el interior de su muslo-¿Te apetece?

¿Y cómo decir no? Si la última vez que lo hizo le inventó un amante. Sin fundamentos lo obligó a decirle quien era y ante una obvia falta de respuesta terminó marcándolo con su esencia pero no de la forma habitual.

Stiles no tenía ningún problema con los colmillos durante el sexo o las garras o todo junto, no importa de que fuera, pero en ese momento los colmillos no le dieron placer, le hicieron gritar de dolor real al ser mordido tan profundo que tuvo la posibilidad de terminar siendo un hombre lobo o muerto. Y tras eso, tras las heridas de garras en sus muslos el semen del lobo se mezcló con su sangre llevándolo a un ardor mucho peor.

No salió de casa durante los siguientes días alegando no tener el tiempo suficiente para salir cuando había tanto que aprender sobre los lobos, banshees y todo eso que los rodeaba.

-Claro, cena –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo ahogando el chillido que le subía por la garganta hasta llegarle a la lengua y explotar en forma de ácido.

-Y también pensé –Continúa el hombre lobo –En ir juntos de viaje.

-¿A dónde? –Los ojos le brillan tal y como lo hacían meses antes, cuando recién empezaron y todo era rosas azules con algodón de azúcar.

A veces mira a su novio a los ojos y cree ver a esa misma persona.

-Amsterdam –Sigue Derek deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el borde de la camisa hasta tocar la piel suave y blanca.

Lo bien que se vería llevando a sus cachorros, todo una camada de Hale-Stilinski andando por Beacon Hills.

-¿La ciudad del pecado? –El lobo asiente apretando un poco más su piel.

Stiles no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa, en si es una amenaza o no es nada más que una caricia mal dada.

-Iremos en las vacaciones de Diciembre, antes de Navidad –Termina diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de besarlo, suave, lento, como una caricia que va subiendo de tono hasta terminar con el humano tendido en la cama y el hombre lobo moviéndose en medio de sus piernas, chocando sus erecciones de una forma tan deliciosa que lo hace temblar y jadear de placer enterrando sus dedos en el cabello negro hasta el punto de tirar de él en un intento de exteriorizar por lo menos un poco de todo de todas esas sensaciones que el lobo le hacía sentir.

Y ahí, en medio del climax, se olvidó de la sangre, del cerebro de Matt esparcido como gelatina a su alrededor. En sus brazos, mordiendo su cuello, era Derek, Derek Hale, el hombre lobo y nadie más.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En el longfic Stiles se muere así que estoy segura que no quieren leerlo.


End file.
